Backseat Serenade
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek go undercover as a gay couple at a local LGBT Nightclub. When things start to go south, they come to realizations about themselves and each other. Jay/Adam. Halzek. Erin/Kim. Rating might change.


**Backseat Serenade**

**Main Fandom: **_Chicago PD_

**Side Fandoms: **_Chicago MED, Chicago Fire_

**Main Pairing: **_Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek_

**Side Pairings: **_Erin Lindsay/Kim Burgess, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide_

_Summary: Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek go undercover as a gay couple at a local LGBT Nightclub. When things start to go south, they come to realizations about themselves and each other. Jay/Adam. Halzek. Erin/Kim. _

_x_

_Backseat Serenade Chapter One_

_x_

_Hydrate Night Club_  
_Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek_

The music was loud, almost as if the walls were vibrating from the noise alone. The interior of the building was lit with multicolor lights. Jay looked around the packed night club. Men dancing with men and women dancing with other women. Hydrate was a LGBT nightclub right here in Chicago and one of Antonio's CIs stated that it was a prime location for a local drug ring and possible sex trafficking ring. They just didn't have proof for the last part.

They have had eight deaths involved with the ring and had no leads to the case until now. The only way that they could get even close was to go undercover. According to the confidential informate, the leader would only let members of the LGBT community into the VIP room where the deals took place. It seemed fitting since their primary meet up was a gay nightclub.

Jay Halstead, himself, was openly gay within his unit. He made it no secret. At first his boss, Hank Voight, thought he wanted to sleep with his partner, Erin Lindsay until he full out yelled he was gay in front of the entire unit. Not the best way to come out to his coworkers but it was effective. That's what lead him to being one of the ones undercover during this case.

His 'boyfriend' for the case was Officer Adam Ruzek. He gave Ruzek credit, the man could definitely pull anything off when it came to undercover work. He could admit he was curious to see how Adam would do as a homosexual drug dealer. Ruzek was practically straight as a board. His previous love life could tell you with his three female ex-fiancees.

Adam's arm was currently thrown over his shoulder as he leaned against the bar. He took a peak at the man standing next to him. His blonde hair was sleaked back in it's normal style and his hazel eyes moving around the crowd for their target. His beard was neat and framed the man's face perfectly. On the man's built but lean body was a maroon colored suit with a black undershirt that had the top few buttons unbutton to reveal his chest.

He looked down at his own outfit. He really shouldn't have let Erin and Kim Burgess loose on him. He wasn't the stereotype gay man but for the part he had to play he had to be. His jeans were tighter than his usual blue jeans that seemed to hug him in all the right places. Replacing his boots was a pair of bright blue converse with pink shoelaces. He also wore a pink button up shirt that was, like Adam's, unbutton to show off his toned chest with a sleeveless black cover up jacket. Erin also decided it would be a good idea to practically cover him in glitter. The tips of his hair were dyed a light pink with hair dye that washes out within one wash.

Jay felt completely awkward. They had basically dressed him up as a gay man that would normally be on TV. This wasn't him. "Calm down, you look fine." Adam whispered into his ear. "Besides the girls had fun dressing you up." Jay sent a glare in his direction. The blonde laughed and took a drink from the cup he was holding. Adam had snickered at him the entire time that the girls had been dolling him up. Jay almost ripped his head off right then and there.

He looked around Hydrate for the rest of his team. Voight, Olinksky, and Antonio were outside in the van waiting for if anything were to go south. Atwater was positioned at the door dressed as a bouncer. Erin and Burgess were on the dance floor, dancing happily together. If he didn't know any better he would say those two were together. The way they grinded against each other flawlessly. Erin was behind Kim with her hands on her hips swaying along to the music. Erin and Kim both played the part better than him and Adam did.

Jay looked around once again and connected his gaze with their target. Their target was Nathan Delvega. The man stood at 6'2 with brown hair and dark brown eyes and olive skin. He walked around the side of the club wearing a neat black suit with a white undershirt. Apparently he was the man to talk to if you wanted in. Delvega looked in his direction and they made eye contact. If they wanted to get in with the leaders than they would definitely need to act the part of being boyfriends. Jay sighed and moved from his spot while taking Adam's hand in his. "Lets dance." Ruzek just put his cup down and followed closely behind Jay. Halstead got them to the dance floor as the music started to heighten up once more. "Our target is on the north side of the club. He's looking this way." Halstead stated, getting close enough to Adam that no one but him could hear him.

Adam's hands snaked around his waist and they danced to the music. Slowly but surely, they slowly made their way acrossed the dancefloor right into Delvega's line of sight. Jay smirked and twisted in Ruzek's arms and slid down his body until his knees were practically touching the floor before going back up to his full height. He could feel Adam's beard tickling the back of his neck. Adam did stand a few inches taller than him which irritated him since he was dancing. The blonde's beard was an annoyance at this point.

Delvega kept his eyes locked on Jay as the detective swayed his hips, grinding against Adam's crotch. He threw his arms back and wrapped them around the younger man's neck. Ruzek caught what Jay was implying and moved his hands from where they were on Jay's hips and slid them up his torso. Smirking, the younger man nipped the side of the brunette's neck causing Jay to shudder. He couldn't keep the small moan from escaping his lips. His face flushed as he realized what had happened which caused Adam's smirk to grow bigger. This time he took the skin between his teeth harder. He laughed as he felt Jay elbow him.

Their target came down from his perch and made his way over to them. "That's quite a show you're putting on. I can see that you mean business. So why don't we talk." Delvega stated, motioning towards Adam. _Must be the suit. _Jay thought.

Adam held out his hand towards the man. "I'm David. You must be Delvega, a few of my customers said you could help me." The Latino man took his hand and shook it. Jay really didn't know what else to do so he kept slowly dancing against Adam. Delvega's eyes kept moving back to him ever once in a while. "Looks like my boy here wants to put on a show for you." That caused the flush on Jay's face to deepen. "Maybe he can do that while we talk?"

Delvega smirked and motioned for them to follow him. Jay was definitely going to get Adam back for this. "Show us the way." Jay whispered, trying to be as seductive as possible while trying to hide his rage. He swayed his hips some more, looking over his shoulder and making eye contact with Erin. She nodded and took Kim and went in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before they disappeared into an office. The office was luxious. On one side of the room was a valvet couch with a desk on the other side. There was a small stage in the front of the room with a pole attached to it the ceiling to floor.

"Now get talking." Delvega said as him and Adam took a seat on the valvet couch. Jay sat on the other side of Adam, leaning into him. "How about that show?" Halstead moved from his spot as their target hit a button on the side of the couch and music started playing.

"My customers said that you have the power here in this area. I want to make a deal with you. Like a partnership." Adam said as his eyes moved to Jay. The detective was now dancing along to the music, sending small glares his way every so often. He smiled as he looked back to Delvega. Delvega's eyes were locked onto Halstead's moving body.

"We can do a partnership. I get forty percent of your earnings from this side of town for every piece that you sell. I have one ultimatium." Delvega said, moving his gaze back to the blonde sitting next to him. "I get a piece of him and you got a deal." Jay froze where he stood.

Adam's eyes widened. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just let this man do whatever to Jay. "That would be completely up to him." He knew he needed to get Jay out of this situation and fast.

"That will seal the deal." Delvega stated. Halstead took a breath, making the decision on his own. This was the downside of undercover work. He moved along to the music and got closer to their target. "Don't worry I won't mark him up." He was within arms reach when the detective fell down to his knees and crawled towards the other man. Adam's eyes completely locked onto his frame. Ruzek couldn't believe that Jay was actually doing this for the case.

Jay played his hands on Delvega's thighs and moved them upwards, dragging his nails over the man's pants. His hand ghosted over the man's crotch before moving up his chest. Halstead crawled forward and the man grabbed his arms and pulled him up into his lap. The blue eyed man blushed as Delvega surged forward and kissed along Halstead's neck. He moved his hands and groped Jay's bottom and neaded his heads. Jay looked over to Adam who was also blushing at watching what was going on in front of him. He felt a hand in his hair and his head was pulled back. Delvega attacked his lips with his own. Jay kissed back, knowing that this case needed to get solved and fast. Bodies had been dropping like flies.

Delvega brought one hand up and clawed down the detective's back before breaking away from Halstead and attacking his neck once more. He bite the same spot he had seen Adam bite earlier. Jay bit his lip to try and keep the moan from leaving his throat but failed.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. _Oh thank God. _Halstead thought. Delvega pulled away from him and called for the person to enter. "Sir, we have a problem. I need you to come with me." The man stated before turning on his heel and rushing back down the hall. Delvega cursed and pushed Jay off of him right into Adam's lap.

"David, you got yourself a deal. I will see you in a weeks time with the earnings." Delvega stated before rushing out of the room. Jay and Adam just looked at each other before also leaving the room. Jay fixed up his clothes as they got back to the dancefloor. They met up with the girls before leaving the club along with Atwater.

"Jay, you okay?" Erin asked, walking as fast as she could to get to him in the heels she was wearing. He turned and looked at the team, all eyes on him. Without a doubt Voight, Dawson, and Olinksky knew what had happened since he was wearing a wire and a camera.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home and disinfect my mouth." He growled before taking off in the direction of his car. Halstead was just about to get in when a hand landed on his shoulder. "What do you want, Adam?"

Adam looked ashamed, his eyes giving a look of concern to the older man. "Let me make this up to you." Jay scoffed.

"Get in."


End file.
